To a New Life
by piratepixie27
Summary: A young girl becomes a member of Jack's crew...she once feared him more than anything..but now she finds herself seeking his attention..will he return this attention?or will he not?
1. The beginning

It was a dark and foggy August night. The sky was filled with stars and moonlight danced on the rooftops of Port Royal. There was however, one rather loud interruption to this lovely night.  
  
" Father I refuse to marry that blasted Commodore!!! WE ARE POOR FATHER!!! Accept it and move on!!! I will NOT go gallivanting around the governor's household in a revealing dress and go flirt with the bloody Commodore! " Shouted Lynn Branson. She was outraged at all her father's get-rich-quick- by-trying-to-marry-Lynn-off schemes! He was always trying to match her up with some idiotic naval officer trying to make himself rich. She hated that since her mother died, it seemed that no one cared about her or her happiness; especially her father.  
  
" You are my daughter and you shall do as I say!! I am the man of this household and as long as you are under MY roof, you are under MY rules as well!!" Arthur Branson was a scoundrel. No mistaking that. He was completely obsessed with gold and silver. He wanted mountains of it. And he could care less about whose life he'd have to ruin to get it, not even his only daughter's.  
  
" Fine then!!! I won't be under your rules OR your roof much longer!! I am leaving TONIGHT!! That's it father! I've had enough!! I REFUSE to flirt with and marry ANY naval officer for your greed!!! All my life I've had to put up with this insane greed of yours! I wish YOU'D been aboard Barbossa's ship and been under that curse! You deserve it! "  
  
"YE'LL NOT BE SPEAKING TO ME THAT WAY! As far as I'm concerned you are no longer my daughter!! You can pack your bags and become a mangy whore in Tortuga for all I care!!! GO! LEAVE MY HOUSE!" with these words Branson tossed his only child out into the cold streets with the few things she owned and locked the door in her face.  
  
" I hope he dies in his own greed and filth." Lynn walked out to the harbor. She planned to barter passage onto a ship and sail to wherever it would take her...she craved an adventure and the freedom to do what she pleased without having her father breathing down her neck about Commodore Norington. On her way there, it started to rain; a perfect end to such a night - she thought. I want to get as far away from this miserable place as I can. I want to be free.  
  
As she thought-she saw that a ship had arrived on the docks.but what ship would come so late at night? Of course!! The Black Pearl; she was very good friends with Elizabeth Swann (because of all the time she'd had to spend outside the governor's walls). She was invited to her wedding a few weeks ago. Elizabeth had confided in Lynn and told her that Will Turner was joining Sparrow's crew. Lynn feared Sparrow more than any pirate she had ever heard of. She was shocked at how Elizabeth could speak of him so plainly.as if it was the most natural and normal thing in the world to have Jack Sparrow as the Best Man at her wedding!!! She knew of their adventure of course (who didn't!?) but she still feared Sparrow so much. She pictured him looking exactly like her greedy good-for-nothing father. She was to meet this Will Turner tonight...along with his infamous captain.Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth had told her to meet her there that very same day. Tonight, Lynn was to meet her future.  
  
" Elizabeth!! Oh God! Elizabeth I am so afraid... what do I say?" Lynn whispered. " Please Lynn, I doubt you'll be afraid at all once you meet Sparrow, I pity the man really, I don't know why Will insists on being friends with him at all.he's filthy and wretched and thin and just plain pathetic! I promise you won't be afraid. Besides, if you want to join his crew you'd better conquer this fear of yours, you wont make a very good impression if you faint when you Captain so much as looks at you!!"  
  
" You know.you're right Elizabeth.I mean...the man is named after a BIRD for goodness sake!! What could possibly be so frightening about him?"  
  
" Ye'd be surprised luv." Captain Jack Sparrow's arm was around Lynn's waist and he had a sly lazy smile on his face. " Sparrow unhand my friend please.I doubt she has done anything wrong enough to deserve your touch." Said Elizabeth ice dripping from every word.  
  
Lynn was in shock...but strangely comfortable at the same time.he held her gently (to her surprise) and smelled of the sea and rum. a scent that suited him perfectly. He wasn't as limp as Elizabeth had described. he had quite a body. ("his name must be Campbell's 'cause he's mm-mm good!!!" ..i don't know where I heard that but I HAD to say it lol)..and beautiful dark chocolate colored eyes that seemed to look deep inside her.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Lynn was startled out of her reverie by Will Turner. He kissed his fiancé` deeply and whispered something in her ear. " is your friend sure about this? Life at sea is hard, my love, I don't know if she'll be up to it." Elizabeth whispered back, " A hard life at sea is better than a ruined life at home isn't it darling?" Will nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well now...we don't have all night to be exchanging sweet sonnets by moonlight now do we? Remember that bloody commodore is after me!" said Jack. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow," Lynn walked up to him bravely; hiding all her fears quite well, " I have a proposition for you." " Aye luv, that is why I'm here is it not?" Sparrow said. He knew quite well what she was going to ask for Will had told him everything.  
  
Lynn ignored the sarcasm and continued." I would like to join your crew Captain. I am well aware of the consequences of joining and frankly I do not care. My fondest with is to have an adventure. I am quick with a sword and I am not afraid of hard labor. Will you give me a spot on your crew?"  
  
Jack studied this saucy little thing carefully. She was very beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair, vibrant green catlike eyes, and was a bit tan.obviously from having worked in the sun.she was a short little thing; only just above five feet. She was thin, but not frail. She had a bit of muscle.she might serve as a good crew member.he gave her a chance.but she would only cook and clean until she could prove herself.he wasn't keen on letting a woman aboard.he was mainly doing this for Will. " Alright Missy, ye get one chance.but you will be cooking and cleaning until you prove yerself worthy of my crew, savvy?" " Thank you Captain. When would you like me to start?" " I suggest ye get a good night's sleep tonight.you start tomorrow at four in the morning.yer cabin will be next ter mine's and there won't be any complainin' or sleeping in., savvy?" Lynn nodded her head in agreement. She hugged Elizabeth goodbye and thanked her for everything. She shook Will's hand and boarded her new home. 


	2. Little surprises

Ok.this is my first fan-fiction!! I am so nervous!! And I still can't see if chapter one has been accepted yet!!! Aaah!! Please review!! I need to know if my writing is any good...(probably not but I'm trying my best here) ok well.please review.this chapter will be more interesting than the last...promise (more Jack Sparrow ^_^) btw.I own NOTHING that is recognizable from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynn awoke to the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. She quickly got dressed and got to work. She scrubbed like a maniac; determined to make the whole ship shine like it never had before. She used fresh clean water and the best soap she could find. She scrubbed harder than she ever had in her life. She wanted to become a worthy member of the crew.and secretly ..she wished for Jack to be proud of her and see her as more than a deck scrubber.  
  
As she was kneeling on the floor scrubbing; she felt someone behind her, it was Jack. She turned around and said "Hello Captain." Jack walked around; inspecting the floor, seeing that there was nothing to criticize about Lynn's cleaning skills. Lynn was getting rather nervous as he walked around her. She was nervous just having him in the same room as her.  
  
Jack felt so awkward. Which is not a familiar feeling to him, after all he is Captain Jack Sparrow, but he couldn't help feeling a bit strange around this girl. She looked at him differently- with a sort of innocence and admiration in her eyes. he liked it.he liked it a lot.  
  
"Well lass, it seems yer doin' quite a job on me ship. Now let's see how good yer cookin' is" he laughed. Lynn smiled; he thought she was doing a good job. Her heart was light. Then she thought - come on Lynn! He's a pirate! And not just any pirate-Jack sparrow! Your captain! You cannot have a crush on your captain- that's just wrong! Get him out of your mind and just do what you're told! You stupid girl! Little did she know.Jack was thinking something quite similar.  
  
The girl is a lady! She's a beautiful young lady and you're not worth a farthing! Why do you even talk to her.she's just the deck scrubber.come one man! Get the girl out of yer mind and just steer the ship, savvy?  
  
Lynn made the finest meal the crew had ever tasted. Everyone was impressed and praised her marvelous cooking. It was certainly a drastic change from Gibbs' old gruel.  
  
Jack was in his cabin, drinking rum as usual, when he heard a knock on the door. It was Lynn with a tray of the food she had made that night. He hadn't eaten dinner that night; he was thinking about something or rather.someone.a certain deck scrubber.  
  
"Hello captain, I didn't see you at dinner this evening, so I thought I'd bring you your supper," Lynn said sweetly. Jack thought it was very nice of her to think about him. No one had ever cared if he starved to death or not and here she was, this beautiful young lady, standing there.caring about him. He was not used so much kindness.  
  
'Thank ye Ly-err. Miss Branson" " You may call me Lynn if you like captain." " Oh, alright then Lynn- you can call me Jack if ye like, "he said. Lynn thought her name sounded like heaven when he said it.  
  
She placed the tray on the table and when she looked up she noticed he was staring at her. She looked straight into his eyes and they stared at each other for about a minute or so and were starting to get rather close.but Lynn came back to her senses and left the room. Jack was so confused. He didn't know what had just happened. All he knew at this point was that he was feeling things he never had before. When he looked at her he felt like there was electricity inside of him, waking him up inside.  
  
Lynn's mind was racing. She knew she was falling for someone that would never return her feelings. She couldn't slip up and have moments like that in front of him. She needed to control herself. Little did she know, Jack Sparrow wasn't one to give up on a girl so easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*A Few Weeks Later*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynn had been working hard for the past few weeks. And every night she took the captain's dinner and every night they would stare at each other-almost kiss- then she would leave, but tonight went a bit differently.  
  
She brought in his supper. And this time, instead of just staring at her, he asked her to join him. Lynn sat with Jack and they talked for hours and hours. They both laughed and had the best conversation of their lives, drinking rum and sharing their deepest fears and secrets.  
  
" Now don't laugh.but I am terrified of the dark sometimes.I feel like someone is coming after me!!' said Lynn (drunk) nervously. Jack burst out laughing. "Yer afraid of ...the DARK *laughs uncontrollably* " Jack couldn't help but laugh. " Ha Ha, very funny "Captain I'm afraid of spiders!!" said Lynn laughing. "Hey now! Alright, I'll strike a bargain with you, I wont tell anyone about your fear of the dark if you never mention my fear of spiders, savvy?" " Alright then. I promise Jack" "Good" said Jack They had started staring at each other again hypnotized. Jack leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her. Lynn had her arms round his neck. She played with the little trinkets he had woven into his hair. They continued kissing enjoying each other's company more than anything else in the world. 


	3. Problems

Ok.IlOvEpOtC4eVa..."just over five feet" means she is about an inch over five feet! As in 5'1;and yes.some people out there are 5'1. So if you have something to say about short people- I am sorry you feel that way. I thought it would be sweet to make Lynn much shorter than Jack, so that is exactly what I did. So yeah, she is short. Ok.well anyway, please review...tell me if its any good.I'm really nervous about it...I hope its ok.if you like it say so please.I'm a wreck over this story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lynn woke up the next morning with her first hangover. She had gotten quite drunk last night with Jack. Her head was spinning with things that she wasn't sure had happened. She thought she'd kissed Jack. "I hope it was a dream," she thought. "And if it wasn't a dream it is never happening again," she said aloud.  
  
"What's never happening again, luv?" Jack snaked his arm around Lynn's waist and kissed her cheek. She pushed him off and said, "Captain Sparrow, whatever may have happened between us was a complete mistake and I apologize if you have gotten the wrong impression of me. I was drunk and it was wrong. I am sorry." Lynn was definitely not going to become one of Jack's whores. She was a respectable young lady. Maybe she wasn't rich but she knew she was worth more than a whore. She had more self-respect than that.  
  
"Aw, come on. luv, you weren't like this before. What's gotten into you? " Jack was thoroughly disappointed. It was the first time he had ever started to feel anything for a woman. He knew she was a lady and that he didn't deserve her, but he didn't handle rejection well, since he really wasn't used to it. He tried to touch her arm but she flinched and took a step back. " Captain, please." She didn't meet his eyes. Jack understood now. She was serious. He thought it was even more horrible to hear her speak to him so formally. Addressing him as "Captain" and not wanting him anywhere near her. He knew they were never really "together" but he still liked her a lot. But now liking her was beginning to be a problem for him. It wasn't like him to care for a woman so much and he felt he should stop it as soon as he could!  
  
Lynn felt that she could never like- much less love- a pirate. Everything she felt before was just.physical (or so she thought). It would never work between them. He was a real pirate; she was only there for a little bit of adventure and to get away from her father. Despite everything she was still a lady, not some whore in Tortuga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joshamee Gibbs saw what went on between these two. He was the captain's first mate and best friend. He was also a good friend of Lynn's; after all she was a very nice young lady. Jack and Lynn really hadn't gotten along very well since the morning Lynn rejected Jack. Gibbs decided to talk to them before things got out of hand.  
  
" Right. now, err, Lynn. I've noticed tha' you and the Cap'n haven't been getting' along very well lately and, well, it's been upsettin' the crew and the Cap'n most of all.now tell me Lynn, what's all this bickerin' really abou'?" Gibbs said with utmost sincerity and extreme curiosity. He knew they had been a bit close from the start and when he saw the abrupt change in attitude he felt confused. As for the crew, despite being pirates, most of them got a long and they were quite peaceful amongst themselves, and the bickering and fighting that constantly went on between their captain and Lynn was unnerving.  
  
" Mr. Gibbs-Joshamee - there really is nothing truly horrible going on. It's just that.well." Lynn took a deep breath. She didn't really want to talk about her feelings for Jack to anyone. She thought it was best kept to herself, oh well, so much for secrecy. " Alright, I'll be frank with you, when I first met Jack, I was scared to death of him. I had heard so much of him, but then after I got to know him a bit better I grew rather fond of him. The truth is I liked him a lot. I won't go so far as to say ' I loved him' because it was all too soon for that. But I was starting to have feelings for him. I cared about him and still do. But one night, we were both drunk and we talked and laughed and.and he kissed me. I enjoyed his kiss too much for my own liking. It scared me in a way. I could absolutely NOT fall for a pirate. For all I knew he could just think of me as another whore from Tortuga and Joshamee, I admit I am a proud woman. I have my self-respect and I would not allow a silly crush to go any further. So the next morning I told Jack that it was all a mistake. I don't think he took it very well because he hasn't been the same with me since. And that is where all the fighting originated. Do you understand me Joshamee?"  
  
Gibbs understood her, in his own way. He thought if she liked him, she should have just gone with it. But then again, Jack had lain down with too many whores for a lady, even a poor one, to accept him. So Gibbs understood; but he also knew something that Lynn didn't. Something he had no right to say, and kept to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynn heard shouting from her cabin. The sea looked deadly. Thunder, lightning, and waves that came crashing down from incredible heights. Though she would hate to admit it, she had one thing on her mind when she left the safety of her cabin- Jack. She put on a robe and rushed out to help the rest of the crew and Jack in any way she could. " Jack!! " she cried, her voice filled with worry. Jack felt wonderful knowing that she still cared (thanks to Mr. Gibbs); and hearing her call him Jack again was music to his ears. But he didn't want her in this storm. The largest wave yet crashed right onto the Black Pearl, knocking off Lynn and Steven San Juan. He wasn't a very trusted member of the crew. No one really liked him. Jack only let him aboard to return a favor to Steven's father, Alejandro San Juan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynn landed on a rowboat with San Juan. The truth was- he had been waiting to kidnap her- to keep her as his own, and the storm was the perfect opportunity.  
  
***************** mwahahaha.that was a fun chapter to write even though i don't think it was the most interesting. There will be (hopefully) better chapters to come. I hope everyone that reads this likes it!! As I've said 400 million times...i am EXTREMELY nervous about it lol (btw I don't own anything recognizable from the movie.) If u like it review and tell me pleeeaaase!!! 


	4. Back

omg!! I was so excited when I saw all the reviews!! Thank u everyone!! I feel so much better now!! Yeah, i admit the whole san Juan thing was really random but I wanted to leave it sort of like.cliffhanger-ish or something.ok im just weird that way... lol, and I reviewed my own story because I had absolutely no idea how anything worked the first day so I was like.AAHH!!!...im really dumb sometimes.common sense was down the toilet that day.. Lol and i couldn't take that off so, there it is lol. Im such a freak.but that's ok lol Elentari II : you're right, I could be a whole lot better, but I'm really just starting with the whole "short story " thing. I'm more used to writing poetry and it usually comes out better than this. Maybe not the best, but I can do some things. I hope u don't think I'm too awful. I really don't think this story is very good myself. But I'm trying to make it a little better. I'm sorry if my writing has disappointed you. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steven San Juan was a sneaky devil. He was just lucky that Lynn got quite a bump on the head when she fell. If she weren't unconscious, he definitely would have been dead. He tied her up and took her to an island. She didn't wake up for a long time and he was beginning to worry he'd killed her. He didn't, but when she woke up, all hell broke loose.  
  
" GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE EARTHWORM!!!" Lynn was screaming, kicking, and wriggling like a maniac. She had a wild look in her eye.  
  
"Now, Now my love, you must act like a lady, " said San Juan mockingly.  
  
" I AM NOT YOUR LOVE, YOU SPINELESS--" San Juan had gagged her. She screamed anyway.  
  
"Now, my love, ladies shouldn't scream that way." He traced the outline of her face and gradually moved his hand lower. She wanted to kill him if it was the last thing she did. She promised herself she would see him dead for this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was worried sick. He had no idea where Lynn may have fallen. When he looked for her she was lost in the storm. He knew she was alive somewhere. He felt it. He would find her if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"Cap'n?" Gibbs was at his side; always a true friend that was there when you needed him. " Cap'n are ye alrigh'? " "Gibbs, what would you say, if I told you I wanted to go looking for Lynn?" said Jack. " I'd say ye were daft Cap'n, but I'd help ye look" said Gibbs truthfully. " Alright then. Tell the crew we will be searching every island that we come across. I noticed that the little boat San Juan was keeping tied to the Pearl is missing. The rope that was holding that boat was cut by a knife, Gibbs--I know it. " Gibbs knew it too, but he just did as he was told. The way San Juan had slashed the ropes made it obvious someone had cut them. The ends were neatly cut, not jagged as if ripped off by the force of a storm; not that it was likely that a storm could rip rope anyway. But the real truth was- Jack saw San Juan clutching Lynn and he didn't like it. He knew he had something to do with this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lynn felt so vile. She had been raped and beaten by a man she thought was probably insane. He was holding her; fast asleep now, and she was crying. But as she cried, she noticed his sword not too far away. If she wriggled in the right way, she could roll over to it and maybe untie herself. But what if he woke up? What would he do to her? Would he kill her? Why were they on this stupid island? Where was this island anyway? Lynn immediately wished she had been awake during the journey. But now wasn't the time for regret. Now was the time to check just how soundly asleep San Juan was. She wriggled a little. He didn't even move. She wriggled a little more- still no movement. She was finally out of his grasp. "O.K." she thought, "step one is over, now I have to roll over to the sword." The rolling portion of her escape plan turned out to be the most difficult. She rolled over the sword so many times she lost count after six. She had to be quiet and quick without making a sound. She finally got to the sword. She grasped it between her hands and cut herself and the ropes at the same time. But she didn't care-she was free, almost free anyway.  
  
She commandeered the little boat and went off, leaving Steven San Juan to die on that island. He knew she had escaped. He knew everything. He laughed hysterically, rolling around in the sand. He was a scary sight indeed. Lynn managed to find her way to Tortuga. She knew Jack would go there eventually and she would go back with him. She waited three days in Tortuga. She sold the boat and that bought her food and a place to stay. She waited at the port each day, looking for any sign of the Black Pearl. When she saw it, she felt her heart rise almost to her throat. She wanted to go swimming to it just to reach it faster. Jack spotted her immediately.  
  
"Lynn??!! " She ran up to him and hugged him as soon as she saw him, holding him as tightly as she dared. Jack hugged her back. " Lynn, I thought you were. I thought" he couldn't bring himself to say it. " Shh, don't worry Jack, I'm here now." She placed her finger over his mouth, then, kissed him lightly. He was thoroughly confused over her drastic change in attitude but didn't want to argue. He did, however, notice a fresh, long scar that ran from her right hand down to her forearm.  
  
"What's this, luv?" asked Jack. " I'll tell you about that later, I think the rest of the crew would like to know why we are standing in their way so close to each other." Lynn blushed. The crew was standing there the whole time staring at them, waiting for them to move first of all, and shocked that Lynn had come back and that she was holding on to the captain that way. They knew better than to ask questions right in front of the captain, but they did greet her while they rushed to find all the rum and whores they could in Tortuga. Jack took her to his cabin and set her down on the bed. He noticed that her dress was ripped in a few places and that her cheeks had tearstains on them. He didn't know what had happened to her.  
  
Lynn wanted to stay with Jack forever. She realized she had been stupid before. She knew she loved him, no matter what. He was a pirate, so what. She didn't care. She loved him for how kind and gentle he was when he was with her. For his cleverness and his adventurous nature. He may be a little rough around the edges but he is a good man. She loved him and she would never be stupid again.  
  
"Lynn? What happened to you? How did you get that scar, luv?" Tears welled up in her eyes. It was difficult to relive the pain San Juan made her go through, but she told Jack everything. " That filthy, slimy, mangy ass!! I'm telling you now luv, that man won't live to see another day. Do u remember where that island is, luv? I'll kill him myself." " It's a day from Tortuga going east. But I don't want to talk about him Jack, I ant to talk to you about something else." "Go ahead luv, I'm listening." "Alright, I owe you an apology and an explanation for my rudeness before. I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I was foolish and I promise I'll never be so horrible to you again. As for my explanation, well, the truth is. I am hopelessly in love with you Jack Sparrow, and I was afraid that you thought of me as another whore and I managed to almost fool myself into thinking I didn't really love you, but being away from you for five days, in the company of a madman made me realize that I did. If you don't feel the same way it's alright, but at least I've spoken my mind to you." She was a nervous wreck and she knew he couldn't possibly feel the same.could he? "well, luv, I see that took quite a bit of courage from ye, but- truth is I do feel the same, I-I err. I...I lovsdd" he trailed off. The last words were inaudible. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear those last few words, could you repeat them please?" Lynn knew what he was trying to say to her. She was the happiest woman in the world but she wanted to hear him say it. " I loveloele" he mumbled again. " Jack, I can't hear you, speak clearly sweetie." " I love you, alright! I love you!" he grew a little impatient but was really quite proud to say it. As soon as he uttered those words, his lips became quite occupied. Lynn wanted to tease him a bit, so she pulled away and said, " I'm going to draw myself a bath, would you mind undoing my dress please?" He already knew her little game; he undid the dress and she drew her bath. A little while later, Jack walked in stark naked and Lynn thought he had gone mad. He slipped into the tub with her.  
  
"ye missed a spot." he said jokingly. " Jack Sparrow, you are positively mad." Lynn laughed. They each had a beautiful, passionate night. And for the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow woke up with someone he truly loved by his side. He never wanted to let her go. As for Lynn, she was deeply in love with Sparrow and she wanted to be there with him forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
ok, cute ending!! * sigh * .hope it lasts...mwahahahahha hope everybody liked that one!! ^_^ 


End file.
